Conventional conductive bridging random access memories (CBRAM) can include memory elements that can be programmed between a high resistance state and a low resistance state by forming conductive paths through a solid electrolyte.
A drawback to conventional CBRAM devices can be the tendency of memory cell resistance value distributions to increase over time. More particularly, erased CBRAM elements subject to few erase operations can have a tighter resistance distribution than erased CBRAM elements that have been subject to a large number of erase operations.